


Just Fuck Me Already

by FluffyHeretic



Series: Escapades of Staff Trio Sexual Firsts, or: Iwamine Shuu Has a PhD in Being a Virgin [3]
Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Threesome - M/M/M, and just all sorts of butt stuff, i mean compared to last time at least lol.., thats right fellas its a HOME RUN, this one gets right to the action too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 18:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19138489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyHeretic/pseuds/FluffyHeretic
Summary: Shuu has done plenty of fooling around with his boyfriends and he's starting to get used to it. But they STILL haven't gone all the way, and the anticipation is killing him.It's time to take the initiative.





	Just Fuck Me Already

**Author's Note:**

> ok before u say this is late.. i DID finish this in may (on the very last day) but due to the forbidden p-word, i wasnt able to upload it /publicly/ until a week later. so it still counts! what this means is youll get 2 fics this month. hopefully anyway, bc im hoping to avoid being this late again
> 
> anyway pls enjoy

Shuu pushed open the door into his apartment and quickly moved to the side to make room while he took off his shoes and coat.

“-and the food was so good! Usually you think of places as having good atmosphere or good food, but that definitely had both.” Kazuaki continued his conversation as he walked in and followed Shuu’s lead.

Hitori, who was nodding in agreement, was close behind. “I still can’t believe the view. You could see almost the whole city from up there.”

“I’m glad you both enjoyed it,” Shuu said. And he was very glad, because the whole thing had been his treat. It’d taken some insistence from him for Hitori and Kazuaki to allow him to pay the expensive food, but Shuu had a plan, and didn’t intend to stray from it.

A plan of seduction.

Shuu had always been a bit nervous about the whole… sex thing. It was simply not his forte, what with the physicality and the emotional baggage and such. Of course he had urges, as most do, but the idea that they’d ever be carried out with anyone but himself was a fantasy. He honestly never thought he’d be in a romantic situation at all, nevermind an intimate one.

Of course, then he somehow ended up with not one, but two boyfriends somehow, and he was still wrapping his head around that one. He certainly didn’t believe in miracles, but that was the one thing about his life that made him feel lucky.

So he did get to be intimate after all, and while it had been quite awkward and intimidating at first, he had done it enough by now that he was beginning to get used to it.

Still, there was ground left uncovered. Big things they had not yet done together, or at least not when Shuu was involved.

On both occasions the three of them had broken new ground before, it had been rather off the cuff. It just sort of happened. Shuu had been waiting for that to happen again, and so far it simply… hadn’t. It was a little frustrating.

Shuu had realized that he may have to take matters into his own hands with this one. This time, he may have to be the one to initiate.

Thus, the plan.

The first phase had been preparation. He ensured he was thoroughly fresh and clean for their date, of course. He always was, really, being somewhat of a neat freak. But he’d gone all out this time. He was freshly shaved all over, and he’d used extra products he normally considered excessive. He was fresh as a daisy head to toe, and after a little research and a little extra time, even more than that. After all, he couldn’t just be prepared for the dinner date, but for any potential post-date activities as well. That was the whole point!

He’d worn his best suit, and since the venue was so nice, he wasn’t even overdressed this time. His hair was a loose over-the-shoulder braid, because he knew his boyfriends adored it that way. The sandalwood cologne he was wearing had been a gift from Kazuaki, too.

And finally, a crucial aspect of the plan was the new bottle of lube and condoms sitting on his nightstand. He wasn’t sure how many condoms they’d need, so he had just grabbed a small handful. As Hitori and Kazuaki settled on the couch, continuing their conversation, Shuu got them all water (as a good host does) and tried not to blush as he thought of the scandalous items in his bedroom, sitting right out in the open. He really hoped they would be used tonight.

Well, even if he didn’t, he’d still have gone on a lovely date with his boyfriends. So the night wouldn’t be a waste.

Hitori and Kazuaki thanked Shuu has he brought them both a glass of water, and then Shuu settled into an armchair. Kazuaki had been talking about a new game he was playing, something about how he’d met a new friend online when they did a dungeon together.

Shuu did his best to listen, and chimed in with small comments to participate, but his plans for the evening weighed heavily on his mind as he thought everything over.

Phase two was the dinner date, which had gone swimmingly. It wasn’t necessarily a crucial part of the whole thing - really, he could have just invited them over to get right to the sex if he’d wanted to. But tonight, he wanted to go all the way. That meant that it was special, right? He wanted it all to be nice, and well, romantic.

… Jeez, when did he become such a sap? The whole romance thing was really getting to him.

But he didn’t really feel like complaining very much.

So the dinner was a big success, and now they were at his place. Everything had gone perfectly so far, but phase three was perhaps the most difficult phase of all: getting them into his bedroom. Somehow.

Shuu was beginning to get used to the whole dating thing, but he didn’t have a suave bone in his body. He could be sophisticated, sure, but charming? No. And yet now his mission was to somehow use his words in a way that compelled both Hitori and Kazuaki to go into his room and take their clothes off.

It was a Herculean task.

But Shuu wasn’t a quitter. Although he tried to focus on paying attention to the conversation as well, in the background his mind was going a mile a minute trying to come up with a course of action.

He couldn’t just say, ‘So hey, do you want to go fuck now?’ Well, he could, but that wasn’t very romantic. He had to be a bit more subtle than that! He didn’t think he’d even be able to get the phrase out without dissolving into a flustered puddle, anyway.

Think, think. What was his goal? To get laid, yes, but incrementally. Well one step was going to be getting their clothes off- their clothes!

The three of them were all in nice suits, as was appropriate for the location of their dinner. They looked astonishingly good. Shuu though this boyfriends were always handsome, but seeing them dolled up like that enhanced the effect.

But suits weren’t good loungewear, would they? Yes, maybe that was his ticket.

“Uh, Shuu?”

Shuu blinked and snapped out of his focus to see Hitori waving at him.

When Hitori got Shuu’s attention, he laughed and leaned back in his seat. “You alright over there? You seem a little distracted.”

“Oh. Oh, no, I’m fine.” It seemed there had already been a bit of silence before Shuu was snapped back to the present, and once again he had to hope that he wasn’t blushing out of embarrassment.

But, now, with the three of them silently waiting for someone to continue the conversation… It was his opportunity.

Shuu coughed into his fist to break the silence. “So, ah. Hm. You both look… very dashing, tonight.” God, good god, why was he so awkward? Why?

“Thanks again!” Kazuaki said, because Shuu had already said that probably two or three times that night. “You do too!”

Shuu nodded. “But, um, as nice as those suits look… I don’t believe they’re the most comfortable thing to wear.”

He hoped that that got the hint across, but the two of them just kept looking at him pleasantly. Shuu resisted squirming in his seat. “Y-You know, you could…” His throat was suddenly dry, and he paused to take a sip of water. “If you- If you’d be more comfortable… with less clothes… then… I mean. You’re-.” He suddenly realized his gaze had drifted downwards and he was currently staring at the floor. “You’re more than, uh, welcome.” When would he be lucky enough to just drop dead?

He forced his gaze back up and his stomach dropped to see Kazuaki with his head in his hands. Hitori had his fingers pressed to his forehead like he was trying to come to terms with something.

“Oh my gosh.” Kazuaki took his head out of his hands and rubbed his eyes. His voice sounded like he had almost started crying. “How? You can be such an intimidating person, you know? That’s what everyone says about you. That’s your entire reputation. And then you go and- and- be so so cute like that! How do you do it?” He put his face back into his hands. “How am I supposed to handle it?”

Hitori was shaking his head. “What gives you the right? What gives you the right to make my heart flutter like this, you sick bastard? I can’t believe how in love with you I am, oh my god. You don’t even know.”

Shuu’s terror had turned into confusion, then surprise, and now his chest was warm and fuzzy and he was definitely blushing for sure this time. He was the most awkward person in the world, and that was how they reacted? Why were they so nice to him? “S-so…?”

Hitori and Kazuaki looked at each other, smiled, nodded, and both stood up. “Sure,” Hitori said, his face now playful as he was already undoing the buttons of his shirt. “But I think we’d be even more comfortable, I don’t know… somewhere like a bed, maybe?”

Shuu’s heart jumped so excitedly that he found himself getting to his feet as well before he could even think about it. It worked, it really worked! And they were playing along! Oh wow, this was going to happen. Phase three worked! This was actually for real going to happen!

“Uh, yes. Yes. Let’s- Let’s go.” He quickly led the way to his room. He had only gotten the door open and stepped in for a moment before Kazuaki took him by the lapels of his suit and pulled him into a kiss, apparently just as enthusiastic as Shuu was.

Kazuaki had already had his shirt halfway unbuttoned by the time he’d gotten there, and Hitori was in the process of shrugging his off, but Shuu was still fully dressed. “You should get comfortable too,” Kazuaki murmured as he put his fingers to the top button of Shuu’s shirt, and then he stopped. He gave Shuu a knowing, gentle look. “If you want to, I mean.”

It made Shuu’s heart thump with gratefulness every time they asked. Since the first time he’d been with them completely naked, he’d gotten more used to it. But it still weighed heavily on his mind, and he didn’t always have the energy to deal with it. Tonight, though, he could do it, so he nodded for Kazuaki to continue. He didn’t put in all that work to make himself as presentable as he could for nothing, after all.

So Kazuaki kept taking Shuu’s clothes off, pushing him back against the bed, and Shuu did the same for Kazuaki, the two of them kissing as they did so. As soon as their shirts were off, their hands were all over each other, exploring each other’s skin. Shuu was starting to get used to being touched, but he was still iffy about it, so Kazuaki was comparatively much more chaste about his touches. He kept his hands gentle and favored Shuu’s left side, but didn’t entirely avoid his right either. Shuu was grateful for it, because if Kazuaki didn’t, he might begin to think that his boyfriend was too disgusted to touch him there.

“Um, so, Shuu…” Hitori’s questioning voice caught Shuu’s attention, prompting him to break his kiss with Kazuaki and look at his other boyfriend. Hitori was holding the lube in one hand and a condom in the other. “Are you trying to tell us something?”

Shuu’s face felt like it was on fire. “Well I just… I only figured that perhaps it was time to. Ah. Well, we haven’t escalated things any further in a little while. So I wondered- I’ve been thinking…”

“You want to go all the way?” Kazuaki finished for him. He was also blushing at the thought, an excited smile on his face.

“Butt stuff, huh?” Hitori said much more bluntly. None of them were open in public about their sexual experiences, but in the bedroom, Hitori was the least shy of all of them.

Shuu covered his eyes with his arm, but nodded his head.

“You’ve got my vote for a yes,” Hitori continued as he started working on his pants, undoing his belt. “Kazuaki and I have had our fair share of fun, but with you… Well, we’ve been looking forward to it.”

Kazuaki nodded vigorously. “Yeah! They call it ‘going all the way’ for a reason, right? It’s such a big thing! We’ve been really excited to finally get to do it with you!”

Shuu had switched to just entirely covering his face with his hands. He couldn’t comprehend the idea that his boyfriends fantasized about him in that way. He thought that he should be used to it by now, but that felt nowhere close to being the case. The thought that anyone would find his body desirable continued to be surreal. “I’m… flattered…”

Kazuaki moved away from Shuu to take off his own pants. Hitori was already fully naked and lounging on the bed. “So do you know how you want to do it?” the blond asked as he stepped out of his dress pants. “Like, do you have any… preferences?”

Shuu was still for a moment as he comprehended what was being said. He got it, but he felt a little slow. This was still new. “Oh. Um, well considering I’ve never done it before, I don’t think I can say for sure.” He finally started working on his pants too, sliding them down his legs. “I don’t even know how you two like to do it.”

“I’m definitely a top,” Hitori said. “Not a strict one, I guess. Kazuaki and I have switched it up before. But that’s usually how we do it.”

That definitely put plenty of mental images into Shuu’s head. “I see.”

Kazuaki had already gotten onto the bed to sit with Hitori, rubbing his thigh excitedly. Shuu joined them, sitting on his knees. “I’ll simply go along with whatever you two want to do.”

“Let’s start simple,” Hitori whispered, shuffling closer to Shuu. One hand he put on Shuu’s back, and the other on his thigh, higher up than he would for anyone else but him or Kazuaki. “One thing at a time.”

Maybe it was his soft touch, or his smooth voice, but Hitori could always make Shuu melt. He leaned into him, resting a hand on the other’s stronger chest. “Ah, yes, okay. That sounds good.”

Hitori slid his hand from Shuu’s thigh onto his dick, softly drumming his fingers up and down the length of it. Shuu didn’t hesitate to reach over and return the favor. Kazuaki came over and leaned into Shuu as well, his hand going to cup Shuu’s balls, and Shuu gave him a hand as well.

They were all growing hard rather quickly, and for while their soft breaths and pleasured gasps were the only sounds in the room. Kazuaki slid a hand up Shuu’s torso to rub his nipple, Hitori tilted his head in and nibbled his ear, and as Shuu moaned, he felt weak at the thought that they knew how to take him apart so easily.

Hitori’s hand began sliding down Shuu’s back, a little at a time, so slowly that Shuu didn’t notice at first. But he shivered when Hitori’s hand reached the small of his back. “Are you trying to say something?” Shuu breathed, and he shivered again when he felt Hitori chuckle against his ear. “For the record, I did prepare for any… possibilities, before our date.”

“Oh, you did, huh?” Hitori’s voice was husky, and it made Shuu’s toes curl. “You should have said so earlier. Kazuaki, don’t you think it would be a shame if Shuu put in all that effort for nothing?”

“Definitely.” Kazuaki cupped Shuu’s cheek and peppered his face with a few quick kisses. “And besides, that part of you has gone so unappreciated, huh? I feel like we should fix that.”

Hitori’s voice dropped to a whisper, directly into Shuu’s ear. “Can I touch you there?”

Shuu took a breath. This was new, so it was a little scary, but he already knew how much he trusted both of his boyfriends. And he had thought of this before, wondered how it would feel, so he was certainly anticipating it. “Yes.”

So Hitori went for it, and Shuu gasped when he touched him. It wasn’t a new sensation - he’d touched himself there before - but when it was someone else’s hand, a whole new dimension was added. Knowing that he was being experienced in such an intimate way… Shuu’s cock twitched.

Hitori couldn’t do much without lube, so he just gently rubbed his fingers around Shuu’s entrance. That was enough to stimulate the nerves there and make Shuu feel weak, but it also made him want more. “That’s nice, but… not enough.”

“I have an idea,” Hitori said. “It might be a little much for our first time, so it’s fine if you don’t want to. But I would really like to eat you out.”

“He’s good at it,” Kazuaki added cheerfully.

Shuu’s eyes almost rolled up into his head at the mere thought. He had only ever dreamed of someone doing something like that for him. It felt like such a taboo thing… but that only made it better. “Yes. Yes you may.” He needed to get into a better position, and that gave him an idea. “Alright. Kazuaki, lean back. I’ll blow you.”

Kazuaki lit up with delight at this prospect. “Don’t mind if I do, Shuu!” He did as instructed, putting his legs out in front of him.

Shuu got in to position on his hands and knees in front of Kazuaki, though he hesitated in the process of leaning over. He was going to feel very exposed this way, but he supposed that was necessary to the act. Still, his cheeks burned as he did so, especially as Hitori took his place behind him. He could see everything back there, huh? Shuu would have to get used to this.

At least he had a task to focus on. Shuu took Kazuaki’s cock in his hand, pumped it a few times, then guided the tip into his mouth. He had performed some blowjobs a few times since his first, and was beginning to get the hang of it. He bobbed his head a few times and swirled his tongue around the tip, and Kazuaki was already gripping the sheet.

Despite his distraction, Shuu definitely noticed when Hitori placed his hands on his ass, spreading him, and his heart felt like it doubled in speed. He thought it was going to jump out of his chest when he felt Hitori’s warm breath on his sensitive skin. The moment he felt Hitori’s tongue, his whole body seized and an embarrassingly shrill yelp came from his throat, muffled by Kazuaki’s cock.

He heard Hitori’s laughter behind him, but Hitori sounded genuine when he asked, “Is that okay? Do you like it?”

Shuu popped Kazuaki’s cock out of his mouth. “It was just surprising… It’s a very, ah, new sensation. But please continue.” He returned his focus to Kazuaki, and Hitori went back to work as well with a, “Certainly don’t have to tell me twice.”

This time, Shuu was more prepared for the feeling, and only experienced a full-body shiver when Hitori made contact, making a long, slow stroke across Shuu’s hole. The cool touch of his tongue in such a place was so strange, but it wasn’t a bad feeling. In fact, as Hitori went and repeated the motion, he was beginning to think that it was quite nice.

After warming Shuu up, Hitori steadily ramped up the energy. He started moving his tongue in quick, loose circles, while he slowly and gently dragged his nails across Shuu’s cheek. Shuu couldn’t help but push back against him, humming in approval around the dick in his mouth. He’d heard this could be good, and wow, was it ever. He had to put in mental effort to stay focused on sucking Kazuaki off, or else he’d just be laying there moaning.

After a bit, Hitori pulled back, replacing his tongue a finger performing the same teasing movements. “It sounds like you like it.”

Shuu lifted off Kazuaki’s cock again, replacing his mouth with a hand in the meantime. He cast a glance over his shoulder at Hitori. “With how you’re going at it, I think you like it too.”

“I have been looking forward to it for a while,” Hitori admitted. He pushed his finger against Shuu’s entrance like he was going to push it in, but held back.

Shuu’s breath hitched. “D-Don’t tease me like that.”

Hitori got closer, sitting up on his knees. He took his hand away while he was repositioning, but quickly put it back. “Oh? You want more, then?”

“Yes. Please.”

“Um, Shuu?” Kazuaki chimed in timidly, making Shuu look up at him. “I don’t want to cum too soon… How about I suck you off for a bit?”

Shuu raised his eyebrows. Fingering and a blowjob at the same? “I don’t know how I would bring myself to say no, quite frankly.” He got up on his knees in the same position Hitori was in behind him.

Hitori moved closer so that they were nearly pressed together, and kissed the back of Shuu’s neck. “Kazuaki, toss me the lube?”

“Sure.” As Kazuaki got up, he leaned over to the nightstand and grabbed the bottle. He handed it over to Hitori before getting down and taking Shuu into his mouth.

Shuu groaned as his dick was enveloped in warm wetness, but he still distinctly heard the sound of the lube being opened.

“Have you ever fingered yourself before, Shuu?” Hitori said nonchalantly as he got prepared.

“Actually, I have.” Although he still had a ways to go, he realized that he must definitely be getting used to this sort of thing if he was able to talk about this without turning to mush.

“Really? How often?”

“... Fairly consistently. It adds extra pleasure without much extra effort, so speaking logically…”

“Wow.” Hitori sounded genuinely impressed. “‘Fairly consistently’? And you said you don’t have a preference.”

Kazuaki paused in his blowjob to add, “He’s got a point,” then went back to it.

“Okay. Fair enough.” Shuu saw the logic. “But it’s not as if I’ve actually done the deed, so I was simply trying not to get ahead of myself.”

“It looks like that’s going to change tonight,” Hitori said. As he did, he finally reached down and pressed two fingers to Shuu’s hole, this time slipping them inside.

Shuu’s lids fluttered at the sensation. As he had just admitted, it was not an alien feeling. But it was someone else’s hand, out of his control, and from a different angle. He had to put his hands on Kazuaki’s shoulders to keep steady, because the pleasure he was experiencing in both the front and back was almost more than he could handle.

Hitori pumped his fingers in and out a few times. Then when he went further and found Shuu’s prostate, the doctor let out the loudest moan of the night thus far. Hitori let off, only to push again. He lowered his head and nibbled Shuu’s shoulder as he did so.

Shuu wanted to push back against Hitori’s perfect fingers, but he also wanted to push forward into Kazuaki’s perfect mouth, so he ended up rocking mildly between them. His head was thrown back, body warm and loose as he panted, too caught up in rapture to care about his dignity.

It was when Hitori pressed particularly firmly on his sweet spot, and Kazuaki went down all the way, that Shuu had to gasp out a, “Wait, s-stop,” even though it killed him to do so. “I can’t cum yet. Too soon.”

Hitori delicately pulled his fingers out, and Kazuaki sat back. Shuu turned to the side and laid himself back against the pillows, eyes shut as he breathed slowly to try to calm his body down from the brink of orgasm.

“It sounds like we better go ahead and do it then,” Kazuaki said. “All this anticipation is killing me anyway.”

“I’m assuming that the plan is for you to bottom then, Shuu?” Hitori asked. “Based on how it’s been going so far. It’s fine if you want to change your mind, though.”

Shuu shook his head. “No, that’s more than alright. Your fingers were great, Hitori, but at this rate I think I’ll die if one of you doesn’t get up there tonight.” Having gotten so much attention back there already only made him anticipate getting dicked down all the more. “I’m already warmed up anyway.”

“Shuu’s very first time bottoming.” Kazuaki stroked his cock, perhaps unconsciously, at the idea. “Who should it be?”

Shuu blinked his eyes open to glance between his boyfriends. “I don’t care which one of you it is. So decide amongst yourselves and I’ll be happy with however it is.”

Hitori and Kazuaki looked at each other, and there was a moment of silence. Hitori sat back on his hands. “Well, I’m going to nominate Kazuaki.”

“M-me?”

“Yeah. Here’s my thought process.” Hitori counted his points on his fingers as he went. “First of all, as I said before, I’m totally a top. Which means that I do it almost all the time. So this is a good opportunity for Kazuaki to have a turn. Secondly, I’ve already had plenty of fun with Shuu’s ass tonight, and Kazuaki hasn’t had any. And finally, I was the one who got to take Kazuaki’s virginity, so it seems only fair that he should get this opportunity to be someone’s first, since I already had that experience.”

“Mhm. Mhm.” Shuu nodded along to Hitori’s explanation. “I find that reasoning to be more than satisfactory. Kazuaki, what say you?”

Kazuaki looked slightly stunned at the situation he had found himself in, cheeks bright red. “I-If everyone is okay with it, then… I would be really happy to be your first, Shuu. I’ll do my best.”

“I’m sure you will.” And Shuu felt confident about that, because Kazuaki was just that kind of person. He put his knees up. “Alright then. I’ll trust you to take the reins.”

Kazuaki nodded, and reached towards the nightstand once again to grab a condom, undo the packaging and put it on. He shuffled forward on his knees to settle between Shuu’s legs, then Hitori handed him the lube from where it had been sitting on the bed. Hitori then laid back next to Shuu, got into a comfortable lounging position, and stroked himself as he watched.

Kazuaki breathed slowly as he slicked himself up, then pressed the head of his cock to Shuu’s ass. “Okay, um, are you ready?”

Shuu’s nervousness was at its peak at this moment of truth. Here it was, the big one. Would he be able to handle it? Especially considering Kazuaki’s… endowment? What if it hurt? What if he didn’t like it?

But even though his fears made him hesitate, his lust and desire pushed him forward. He wasn’t going to know if he didn’t try. He wanted to know how it’d feel - he’d certainly fantasized about it plenty of times before - and this was the time. He looked up at Kazuaki.

He really did trust him.

“Go ahead.”

So Kazuaki pressed forward, though the tight muscles didn’t relent right away. It took a solid moment before Kazuaki’s cock finally slipped inside, two inches or so all at once.

Shuu gasped at the sudden intrusion. “Oh. Oh, my.” There was an initial reaction of discomfort, but he quickly realized that it was just the shock. As his body adjusted, he soon found that it wasn’t nearly as bad as he feared it might be.

“Are you okay? It doesn’t hurt, does it?”

“I’m just getting used to it, but you’re fine.” Shuu cleared his throat and managed to relax back into the pillows. “Please continue.”

“Okay. Just relax.” Kazuaki pushed further in, nice and slow.

As he did, Shuu leaned his head back against the pillows, his eyelids sliding shut. He let out a long, low moan, like he was sliding into a hot bath. Oh yes, he could certainly get used to this.

It continued like this for a bit, Kazuaki just gently moving in and out. Shuu didn’t stop the moans rising from his throat, hoping that they’d be encouraging to his lover. Judging by how Kazuaki’s nervous, shy movements soon began to turn into smoother, more confident ones, it seemed to be working.

Having fallen into a rhythm, Kazuaki leaned down to slide his hands underneath Shuu’s shoulders, embracing him into a kiss. Shuu didn’t have to think twice about wrapping his arms around him in return. After having gone so much of his life without experiencing such love and tenderness, he was eager to make up for it whenever possible, and that was something he could always rely on Kazuaki to provide.

Being so close to his lover, held in his arms, feeling him move inside him- it was bliss, really. When Kazuaki broke the kiss and propped himself up on his arms again, Shuu turned his head to the side as Hitori leaned in to kiss him, too. Shuu decided that he could happily stay like this forever.

Or maybe not. The longer it went on, the more the hot pleasure built up inside Shuu, and the more he longed for it to release. Kazuaki making love to him was fantastic, but he was looking forward to cumming with him even more.

And then there was Hitori, too. He seemed happy to be on the fringes like this, but Shuu still felt a little bad. He was dating both of them, and wanted them both to be a part of this as much as possible. But how?

It was hard to think with how lovely Kazuaki’s cock felt inside him, but an idea did eventually come to Shuu. “Ka- kuh- Kazuaki, stop, hang on. Let’s change positions.”

“Sure. Whatever you want, Shuu.” Kazuaki sounded somewhat breathless. He daintily pulled out, then backed up to make room.

Shuu had to catch his breath before he was able to get up. His whole body felt like jelly. When he did manage it, he got into the same position he was in before, sitting up on his knees. “Kazuaki, get behind me and, well… resume, if you’d like. Hitori,” Shuu beckoned him over, “this way we can… The three of us, you know…”

Hitori grinned and got up. “I like the way you think.”

Kazuaki had used the break to relube, and now he got into position behind Shuu before sliding his cock back in. Hitori came to Shuu’s front so that the three of them were all pressed together and pulled him into another deep kiss as he rubbed their cocks together. Shuu draped his arms over Hitori’s shoulders, pulling him in.

Yes, this was perfect. Right between the two people who mattered most to him, who he loved and who loved him back, as close to them as he could physically get - this was exactly where Shuu belonged.

Kazuaki wrapped his arms around Shuu’s middle, holding him tight as he thrusted into him. He began to pick up speed, fucking him with more vigor, and as the result the moans that Shuu gasped against Hitori’s lips picked up in volume.

It was all they could do to just let their minds go blank and experience it. Kazuaki’s cock pumping in and out of Shuu, Shuu and Hitori’s dicks sliding together in Hitori’s hand. Their warm bodies together, skin against skin, everyone’s pleased noises filling the room.

Shuu was very happy that his plan worked. Very happy indeed. Perhaps he should carry it out again, and soon.

Kazuaki’s hold on Shuu became more desperate, his movements more erratic, and Shuu realized he was getting close. Hitori, too, was beginning to get that telltale tightness in his breath. Shuu himself became aware that his noises had only gotten louder as he’d gotten closer, and he was pretty sure he was going to go over the peak any second now. He shifted his focus to trying to hold back, hoping that he could hang on long enough for his boyfriends to cum as well.

It ended up being Kazuaki who was first. His hold around Shuu became a vice and he nuzzled into the doctor’s hair, groaning desperately, “Gosh, Shuu, I love yooouuu, I love you I love you,” as he came. Shuu was somewhat disappointed when he remembered that Kazuaki was wearing a condom; feeling him cum inside of him would have been very hot. Safe sex was important, of course, but… maybe someday.

“I’m- I’m close,” Hitori grunted just about right after, and Shuu was more than relieved to let go and go with him. They humped against each other, moaning shamelessly, enjoying the friction between their cocks, until finally they came hot, sticky cum over themselves.

Exhausted and spent, they all fell into a heap on each other, a mess of tangled limbs. They stayed like that for a brief while, basking in the afterglow of pure, satisfied warmth. It was only when they came back to earth that they began to move.

Shuu started by returning to his position on his back in the pillows, and awarding himself with a good long stretch. Hitori flopped next to him not quite as gracefully, and Kazuaki removed his condom, tied it off and threw it away before joining the cuddle pile, snuggling up to Shuu.

“So how was it?” Hitori murmured.

“Exceeded my expectations,” Shuu answered honestly. “Would you both agree?”

“Yeah, for sure.”

“I loved it,” Kazuaki said, nuzzling into Shuu. “We have to do this again soon, alright?”

Hitori prodded Shuu playfully. “It’s my turn next, yeah?”

“Yes.” Shuu was looking forward to it, but for now, he was all worn out. He didn’t want to leave his current position, but he also did not want to sleep in a mess of dried cum. “We should really get cleaned up.”

They all put it off for a little longer, but with some mumbles of agreement from Hitori and Kazuaki, they all managed to pull themselves up and into the bathroom for a quick wash. It was back into bed as soon as possible, and by that time, Shuu was tired enough that he was sure he was on the brink of passing out. His boyfriends seemed similarly tired. None of them had the strength to move much, so they just relaxed in each other’s arms.

“Your hair is still in its braid,” Kazuaki whispered, running it through his fingers lazily.

“That’s fine.” Shuu’s eyes were closed, and he had no intention of opening them.

“Your hair will be all nice and wavy when you undo it in the morning,” Hitori commented.

“Let’s style it more tomorrow,” Kazuaki said. “It’ll be fun. I love playing with your hair.”

“I like it too.” Shuu’s voice was barely audible now. “You can play with it whenever you want.” It was mere seconds later when he began to snore. His boyfriends both nestled closer, and were soon to follow suit.

**Author's Note:**

> did u enjoy? i hope so!
> 
> this is the last planned part of the series, and its been really fun! i liked writing all of these, which i hope came through in how long the latter 2 ended up being. my next ones are def gonna be shorter lol..
> 
> now that this series is done (tho maybe someday ill escalate it further, we'll see) im gonna take a lil break from staff trio smut, since its been the focus for a little while. so expect something new next time
> 
> OH YEAH and if youre confused about the p-word part you should go here: https://fluffyficsupport.carrd.co/ i dont plan to keep linking this in every fic i promise (i seem like a sellout i know) but only bc i brought it up in my explanation up top
> 
> comments are very appreciated!!


End file.
